The present invention relates to a tuning device and more specifically to a tuning device for use in tuning a string of a stringed musical instrument.
There are many known tuning devices for use in tuning the string of a musical instrument. Some of these known tuning devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,295,215; 1,811,738; 2,557,877; 4,377,963; 4,589,321; and 6,078,001. Of course, there are many other known tuning devices for use in association with stringed musical instruments of many different types.
Regardless of the specific construction of the tuning device, once a tuning device has been used to obtain a desired tension in the string of a musical instrument, it is important that this tension is maintained as the musical instrument is played. In order to maintain a desired tension in a string of a musical instrument, it is necessary for the tuning device to obtain and maintain a secure grip on the string. Although the string may have any one of many different known constructions, the strings of musical instruments are commonly made of either metal or polymeric material. It has been suggested that the string of a musical instrument may be made of a combination of metal and polymeric materials.